Evil Ernie 0
| next = }} "New Years Evil" is a special Evil Ernie holiday one-shot special. The story was written and edited by Brian Pulido with artwork by Joel Thomas and Mark Morales. The cover for this issue was composed by Greg Capullo and inked by Mark McKenna. The story was colored by Jason Jensen and lettered by Patrick Owsley. This issue shipped with a December, 1993 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US); 3.15 in Canadian dollars. Synopsis Its New Year's Eve and Evil Ernie has broken through the barricades surrounding New York City and continues his murderous onslaught. General Martin Ramsey is in the Battletank-1 power armor and is ready to counter him. The techs monitoring the armor use an orbital satellite to charge it with power from the sun. From the depths of Ernie's consciousness, Lady Death observes the mayhem, and realizes that she might have to intervene. Before engaging Ernie in combat, Ramsey had escaped from prison and captured Leonard Price and Mary Young. He keeps them bound to poles and outfits them with special goggles so they can watch his battle against the undead teen. Ramsey takes Doctor Price's Dream Probe and deploys it against Evil Ernie. Once the device is attached to Ernie's forehead, he undergoes a psychic loop wherein he believes that he is ten-years-old again, being tormented by his abusive parents. He witnesses a party at the family sawmill attended by another child, whose parents are aware, yet unwilling to do anything about the abuse that Ernie suffers from his parents. Lady Death appears and enters Ernie's dreamscape. She brings about his true persona, which manifests as a child of his current form. The miniature Ernie dispels with his 10-years-old counterpart and his true consciousness emerges, allowing him to awaken. Ernie continues fighting with Ramsey and Ramsey blasts off with Ernie holding onto the bottom of his jet-boot. They land on the top of the tower containing the New Year's ball and it breaks from its mooring. Ernie hurls the ball at Ramsey, which knocks him from the top of the tower. The damage to the Battletank-1 armor causes a feedback malfunction in the satellite and it drops out of orbit. The satellite crashes into the middle of Times Square, causing a massive explosion and fires. Ernie is overjoyed and begins singing his own twisted version of "Auld Lang Syne". "New Year's Evil" Featured characters * Evil Ernie Supporting characters * Lady Death * Leonard Price * Mary Young Antagonists * Martin Ramsey Minor characters * Mister Fairchild * Mrs. Fairchild Organizations * Dead Onez * United States Army Races * Humans * Ghouls * Goddesses Locations * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* World Trade Center ::* Times Square * Endless Graveyard * Fairchild Sawmill * Washington, D.C. Items * Battletank-1 * Dream Probe * Smiley Vehicles * Helicopters Miscellaneous * Cemetery * Gunshot victims * Hallucination * Prison * Undead * Resurrection * Shot in the head "Crush" An old woman sits in her chair in her small house in the Louisiana swamps. She watches a news broadcast of Evil Ernie murdering President Donald Duke. Mistaking the murderer as her own son, she goes into a state of panic, which causes a heart attack. Her son, Crush, enters the house just as she dies. He bears a strong resemblance to Evil Ernie, but for the fact that he is many times larger than the undead teen. Blaming Ernie for his mother's heart attack, he vows to get revenge against him. * Brian Pulido - Writer; Editor * Joel Thomas - Penciler * Mark Morales - Inker * Jason Jensen - Colorist * Patrick Owsley - Letterer Main characters * Crush * Crush's mother Villains * Evil Ernie Minor characters * Donald Duke Locations * Louisiana :* Louisiana bayou Timeline * November 5th, 1993 Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Evil Ernie: The Resurrection'' trade paperback and the ''Evil Ernie: Youth Gone Wild Encore Presentation'' trade paperback. * This issue also shipped with a Platinum premium edition variant cover. This is an extremely rare version of the issue, with only 800 copies printed. Originally, there were 2000 copies of this issue put into production, but due to a distribution mishap, they were forwarded to Dark Horse Comics, who then forwarded them to California. They were caught up in the Northridge earthquake of 1994, which destroyed most of the copies. Comicbookdb.com; Evil Ernie #0; Platinum Premium Edition; Creator comments. * This issue includes a two-page "Crush" back-up feature. * The back cover to this issue is a black background with a red "Approved by the Chaos! Code Authority" stamp at the center bottom. * Letterer Patrick Owsley is credited as Patric Owsley in this issue. * The setting for this issue New York City, New York on December 31st, 1993. * The events of this issue take place following the events of Evil Ernie: The Resurrection. * This issue pokes fun at the Marvel Comics character, The Thing. Ernie at one point intones the Thing's famous line, "It's clobberin' time", and Smiley follows suit with "What a revoltin' development". * This is the first appearance of Crush. * First and only appearance of Crush's mother; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Evil Ernie #0 at the Holosuite References Category:Evil Ernie (one-shots) Category:1993 comic book issues Category:Brian Pulido/Editor-in-Chief Category:Brian Pulido/Writer Category:Greg Capullo/Cover artist Category:Mark McKenna/Cover inker Category:Allyn Conley/Cover colorist Category:Allen Legarretta/Cover letterer Category:Joel Thomas/Penciler Category:Mark Morales/Inker Category:Jason Jensen/Colorist Category:Patrick Owsley/Letterer Category:Brian Pulido/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries